Angel of the Dark
by MagicSpell
Summary: Rachael Johnson is new to Norrisville and she has a big secret. But only Randy know, and thanks to this, the Sorcerer has his grand escape. How can the ninja stop this danger from unfolding?
1. Chapter 1

Angel of the Dark

Warning: IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE BLOOD, PLEASE DON'T READ!

Chapter 1

{}{}{}

Heidi Weinerman stared out her window into the hazy sunset. She saw a black

figure flip from roof to roof. His red scarf weaved through the air behind him

as he ran! 'The ninja!' She smiled to herself as she remembered , Monday, when

he saved her from being hit by a bus that was flying at her! " Heidi ," called

Mrs. Weinerman "Dinner is ready!" Heidi shook herself back to reality. As she

slide down the stairs, she thought 'This is going to be a good week!'

{}{}{}

Randy Cunningham flipped from roof to roof, his red scarf following behind

as he ran! He had just destroyed his seventh McFist robot this week! He was on a

roll. He remembered Heidi's face when he pulled her out of the way of the school

bus. 'Her smile is so sweet and kind.' Randy thought! He approached his house

and removed the ninja mask. The cloths of the ninja suit stripped away from his

body. He went inside to his room and sat down on a beanbag chair! He opened the

Ninja Nomicon. He felt his soul being sucked into the 800 year old book. "Whoa,

ooofff." He landed in a room full of *kantana swords.

BEWARE THE ENEMY WHO USES YOUR A CLOSEST FRIEND

"What the juice Nomicon, that doesn't make any sense!"

{}{}{}

It was Rachael Johnston's first day at Norrisville High. She walked off toward

Norrisville High! On the way there, a robot picked her up and started to climb

to the tallest building in the city. When she screamed, the robot released her

from his death grip at the top of the building. As she fell she saw that a small

crowd had gathered. She spotted a girl recording the entire thing! Was all of

this normal here? Suddenly, a tall, skinny purple-haired boy caught her before

she hit the ground! "Are you alright," he asked with concern. Rachael started

trembling as she tried to walk to the nurse's office. The boy came over and

steadied her by putting her arm around his neck. Then the two walked to the

nurse.

{}{}{}

Heidi pulled out her camera and started recording this. The new girl was just

dropped for the tallest building in Norrisville. Luckily, Candy, or something

like that, caught her a foot from the ground. The new girl tried to walk but

couldn't steady herself. So Mandy helped her to the nurse. Most of the crowd

started questioning if she was ok! Heidi figured it wouldn't be a good idea to

post this video because the poor girl was frightened and new to Norrisville. As

the crowd began to break apart, Heidi noticed the girl had left her backpack.

'Rachael Johnston' it read.

{}{}{}

Randy saw that the new girl had just been dropped from 57 ft in the air. She

seemed unconscious as she plummeted toward the ground. He raced toward the front

of a small crowd which had gathered. She was a foot away from hitting the

pavement. Randy raced as fast as a cheetah and saved her before she hit the

ground. The crowd cheered when he set her down safely. Randy looked at her with

a concerned expression on his face. "Are you alright?" The new girl started

shaking, and tried to walk towards the nurse's office, but stumbled several

times. Randy paced over and put her hand on his shoulder as they both walked to

the nurse's office!

{}{}{}

When Rachael was finally able to stop shaking, she looked around. The boy who

saved her life was seated in a chair across from her cot. In the chair next to

her sat, her father. The boy looked rather uncomfortable in the same room as her

father. The nurse came over and spoke "Rachael, dear, you and Randy can go back

to class! Mr. Johnston, please fill out this paperwork stating any medical help

your daughter may need!" Rachael heard her father sigh. "Very well," he groaned.

Randy guided Rachael out into the halls. As they walked to homeroom, Randy offered "Hey, Rachael, do you want to come

over after school to study?" Rachael smiled a warm and friendly smile, feeling

less nervous than this morning. "Sure, Randy!" She blushed as she relieved that

Randy liked her!

{}{}{}

Heidi sat down to think. Then she heard people walking near her. She turned around to find

Ruby and Rachael walking together, holding hands. Heidi took out her camera and

snapped a picture of the two! Rachael looked more relaxed, so Heidi decided she

would post this. She took out her computer and uploaded the photo to her gossip

page. Then she started recording her new segment of her web show. "Hey guys,

Heidi Weinerman here with another gossip report! You all have probably heard

that there is a new student who was dropped for Norrisville Tower! Andy

Cunningham saved her and, now" Heidi clicked on the image she had taken. Heidi

clicked on the 'POST' button and posted the video! In about 30 seconds, the

video had 157,000 comments, 157,538 likes, and 274,000 views! "Wow!" She was

shocked.

{}{}{}

Randy was on his way home from school when his phone started playing "30

Seconds to Math" he and Howard's band! "Hey buddy, you wanna come over and punch

graves?" "Actually, why don't you come over to my place?" Randy had completely

forgot about Rachael. "Fine by me." While Howard and Randy were playing video

games, Rachael was knocking on the door. She was greeted by Mrs. Cunningham! "Hi

dear, Randy is in his room down the hall!" Rachael nodded "Thank you mad'am!"

Rachael smiled as she walked to Randy's room. She knocked on his bedroom door

and Randy said "It's open." She walked in and saw Howard sitting next to Randy

playing Grave Punchers. She gasped, then stormed out just as Randy turned to see

her leave.

{}{}{}

Rachael gasped because Randy forgot she was coming to study. She marched

herself right out and raced down the hallway, trying to get as far away from

Norrisville as she could. On her way out the door, she tripped falling flat on her face."AAHH!" She screamed as she tried to stand up. She fell into a

puddle of crimson liquid. The last thing she remembered was hearing "Sweetie,

sweetie, are you alright?"

{}{}{}

Viceroy had just finish speaking with the Sorcerer about a plan to destroy the

ninja. They would create an indestructible replicate of the ninja. This ninja

would learn the real ninjas moves and would improve them. Therefore,

overpowering the ninja with his own moves. Viceroy couldn't wait to tell McFist

this fool-proof plan. But there was a catch, NO robot or monster attacks for one

month. This is because they needed all this time to create the new ninja. And if

the real ninja found out, well, you could just say bye evil plan!

{}{}{}

Howard looked out Randy's window and looked over at Randy. "Dude, why is there

an ambulance in your driveway?" Both boys ran out of Randy's room to see Rachael

was being loaded into the ambulance. "Mom, what happened to Rachael?" Mrs.

Cunningham's glance was smeared with worry. "Oh, she tripped and

broke her foot. She'll be better in about a week."

{}{}{}

When Rachael finally come to, she couldn't remember anything. She notice two

boys, a man, and a woman! '_Are they my family?_' Rachael wondered. "Where am I?" The boy got up and paced over

to the bed where she lay. He looked down at her with deep blue eyes. "Rachael,

are you ok?" She gazed at him with pure confusion! "Yes, but I don't remember anything at all!" She sat up, looking around,  
wondering what had happen. Suddenly, an IV bag fell off the shelf above her bed. Rachael rubbed her head. "Randy, what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

{}{}{}  
It was pouring down hard. SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! Rachael sped through the streets of Norrisville, running for her life. It was chasing her, one block, two blocks, and three blocks. While she ran, her eyes became blurred by the raindrops that fell. Her chest were bleeding, she gasped for a breath. Finally, she could see Randy's house. Rachael leaped up onto the patio, and knocked on the door. She sat down drenched, muscles screaming, crying, almost choking.

{}{}{}  
Randy and Howard were playing Grave Punchers when Randy heard a knock on the front door. Randy paused the game. "Howard, I'm going to get the door." He got up and opened the door to find Rachael, half choking, half crying on his front porch. Her arms were scraped and bruised and her shirt was torn, revealing she was bleeding heavily on her chest. Rachael started coughing up lots of blood. "Rachael, what happen?" Randy questioned. Rachael's eyes filled up with tears and replied, "A robot killed my parents! I was sitting on the couch doing homework and suddenly I heard a scream coming from the kitchen. I peeked around the corner and saw my mom and dad, dead!" Rachael started trembling, "Then I gasped. It heard me, so I ran here. The robot was shooting arrows at me. Some arrows hit my arms, the others, my chest." Randy helps Rachael to her feet and brought her inside. Inside, she started coughing up lots more blood.

{}{}{}  
'_Randy is taking too long._' Howard though. Randy had been out there for about two minutes, but he wasn't talking to anyone. When he walked out of Randy's room, he saw a girl coughing up blood. "Cunningham, who is this girl? She is coughing blood onto the carpet." Randy looked up from the girl. "Howard, call the hospital, she losing too much blood!" Randy sounded way serious. Howard pulled out his phone and dialed 911. Ten minutes later, Howard and Randy were in the waiting room. "Cunningham, who is that girl?"

{}{}{}  
Randy said "That is Rachael Johnston! She has been going to Norrisville High for about three weeks." Howard could sense Randy had feelings for Rachael. So Howard said "Cunningham, tell Rachael how you really feel about her." Randy glared at Howard. "How do you know I like Rachael?" Howard returned the glare, "I can feel it in my bones. Just tell her how you feel." Randy sighed, "I just met her a few weeks ago, and anyway, she'll think I'm crazy."

{}{}{}  
Heidi had just finished studying with Rachael, her best friend, when Heidi sensed her friend was depressed. "Rachael, why are you so upset? You've been like this since you got back from the hospital." Rachael peered up from her book. Her eyes started to water and then, filled with tears. "My parents are… dead," Rachael whispered sadly. "My only brother is off in the military. Plus, I don't have any relatives." "OH MY GOD, I am SO sorry for asking." Heidi stared at the ground as the uncanny silence continued. Then, the silence was broken. The girls turned to find Candy, walking up behind them. Mandy smiled at them, then sat down next to Rachael! "Rachael," he started, "you are really kind and sweet, and well…" Sandy's voice trailed off. Heidi knew what was going on. Tandy was asking Rachael to be his girlfriend. Rachael smiled, her baby blue eyes shining. "Yes Randy, I'll be your girlfriend!" Andy broke out into a huge grin because Rachael is now his girlfriend.

{}{}{}  
Randy grew bright red because he just asked Rachael to be his girlfriend in front of Heidi. The ginger has her own web show and would likely record this. She NEVER seem to get his name right even if Randy reminded her. To his surprise, Rachael said yes! He blushed more than before. She smiled at him, and then the Ninja Nomicon started flashing. "So, Rachael, see you later?" "Sure!" Randy stood up and dashed off. He ran into the bathroom and entered the last stall on the left. (I had to put that!) Randy flipped open the book, and was transported in to a dojo. A red fog had gathered in the center. A mysterious figure walked out and bowed to Randy. Randy stepped back a couple of steps. "Greetings, Randy," said the figure. "I am the Ninja Nomicon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting lately. I have been studying for civics. I was thinking that you could tell me what you want me to include in each chapter. Anyway, here is chapter 3. **

Chapter 3

{}{}{}  
Today was Rachael's 15th birthday, and she was at home, sick. Ever since her parents were killed just two days ago, Rachael spent all of her free time writing or recording songs. Rachael was just about to record "Escape" (by 3lau, Paris & Simo ft. Bright Lights) when she heard a knock on the door. Rachael put down her microphone and walked to the front door. Standing outside was Randy, Howard, and Heidi. She opened the door."Hey guys, what's up?" Randy stepped forward and explained, "We wanted to see if you were feeling any better." Randy blushed slightly as he spoke. She invited them inside. Heidi sat down next to Rachael inside. "So, how's your first birthday in Norrisville?" Rachael looked up, blinked, then hesitated for a moment. "Actually, this is my se…" Rachael stopped mid-sentence. She grabbed her head as she felt sharp pains. "Gggaaahhh, what the hell is happening?" She stumbled into the kitchen for some water. As soon as she stepped foot in the kitchen, she heard a familiar voice growl! "You, girl, need to keep your mouth SHUT."

{}{}{}  
Deep below Norrisville

The Sorcerer sat on his wooden stool, talking with his rat, "Minion." Minion had brought up a very good point about Halloween. If you stank a zombie, which would stank infect people, the only way to de-stank would be to kill them. The ninja would have no choice, turn in his identity or kill innocent citizen and become hated. The Sorcerer decided it would be better if he told McFist. He didn't want those two ruining his fool-proof plan with a robot.

{}{}{}  
Rachael had disappeared into the kitchen; she had a terrible headache suddenly. There was a very uncomfortable silence as they waited for Rachael to return. Heidi knew something was wrong, because you don't just get a massive headache like Rachael did. Rachael came back into the room with an ice pack on her head. She sat down, and then grabbed her head, as if the headache was back already. Rachael lay down on her back and started mumbling to herself. Candy knelt next to Rachael and listened. "Leave me alone… stop… what do you want?" Heidi was concerned about her friend. "Should we call a doctor?" Rachael started screaming, as if the pain was unbearable. Seconds later, she was silent and sitting up.

{}{}{}  
Rachael's arms and legs were locked in chains. Above her, she heard someone laugh. Rachael opened her eyes to see a group of people standing in the middle of a jungle, fire circling them. Their faces looked lost as if looking for something. Rachael tried calling to them, but was interrupted by the Sorcerer. He began speaking in a language she had never heard before. Soon, however, she understood what he is saying! "AW … these people are looking for their PRECIOUS queen," the Sorcerer cried mockingly. "Don't you want to go back, sweet Kiara? HA! You can just watch your tribe crumble to its end." Rachael was very confused. "What are you talking about? I am a fifteen year old girl at Norrisville High. I am certainly NO queen! And my name is Rachael." The Sorcerer smiled, showing his crooked teeth. "You don't remember ANYTHING!" Rachael blinked, still flustered. Now the Sorcerer had a giant fireball in hand, aiming for the group. He flung the fireball, it hurtled to them. Rachael cringed as they burned. Rachael screamed as she tried to undo the chains to help them. They cried one thing into the air before they burned to nothing, "The Tarajah have giving up all hope, the young queen is gone, now we die." She broke the chains, but it was to later. Rachael was back on her floor.


End file.
